


No Good You Say? Well That's Good Enough for Me.

by AcrylicCobra13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Dadsona, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, These two kill me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrylicCobra13/pseuds/AcrylicCobra13
Summary: Robert gets Vincent drunk to help loosen the other to get to tell him what's been bothering him. Gets a bit more than he bargained for. Just a simple fluffy one-shot of these two who deserve all the fluff they get.





	No Good You Say? Well That's Good Enough for Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been in my head shortly after starting my other fic and so I decided to get it down... I don't like how short it is but really can't get it longer without just putting filler in it... But its a one shot full of fluff... maybe turn it into a drabble session if my brain can't shut off.
> 
> Also started listening to Tom Waits... I already love it.

“A-And… that’s how Craig Cahn became Kegstand Craig.” laughed Vincent, red faced as he took deep breathes to get his laughter under control, though not all of the red was from just the laughing, a telltell bottle of wine on the stand in front of them could tell you how the evening went.

Robert smiled fondly at him, pretending that this wasn’t the fifth time he was told this story as he nodded and took a drink of his beer. “You weren’t kidding when you said that you used to get wild back in your day.” he said. Hey it was more blackmail towards Craig he could use. Seriously he has written down all the stories he could remember just in case something popped up that he needed knock the athlete down a peg, also good bullshit material to use as well.

It’s been months since he’s confided in Vincent at his daughter’s graduation party, about getting his life back on track. He had tried doing it solo for a while and he worked out for about a month before the loneliness ate at him. He found himself ringing the others doorbell… 3 in the morning, the man literally drags himself out of bed and answers for him. He realized how stupid it was and was about to call it off when the other told him to hold the thought, had left the door open to see him slip into pants and a jacket and came outside ready to go with him. He took him to his thinking spot, he whittled a bit as the other wasn’t trusted with a knife this late and he finally began to talk to him about it.

Since then he had been coming over regularly to hang out or more often when he was feeling real down and needed the other around. Or on a better night, drag him outside to the bar, sneak into movie theaters or take him to the woods to hunt cryptids. He was a great friend he never knew he needed until the other just suddenly moved into the cul-de-sac, into his life, one day. More giggles came from the other dad as he reached for his own glass and down the rest of the wine. “Told you.” he snickered again. 

Robert knew he probably shouldn’t get the other drunk, and surprisingly he only had two glasses of wine, unfortunately this dad here was a bit of a lightweight, compared to him, and the other was pretty talkative when he was drunk. Robert had found out that the other had his own bad habit of keeping things bottled up and could only loosen with alcohol, and he was getting good when he could tell that something was bothering the man. Usually its about Amanda being gone, one time he did open up about Alex, it was a bit awkward at first, but when the other told him that they had died the same way Marrilyn did, he felt closer to the man. 

Soon the laughter died down as Vincent became quiet, contemplative, reflective. Robert waited patiently for the other to be ready to talk about what was bothering him this time. He was used to the random ‘switch’ that would happen to take him from loud funny drunk to getting real serious drunk. He did the same for him for most of their relationship together, he could listen to his problems and try to help him out as well. It was good for him to care about someone elses troubles other than his own for once.

“Do you know how hard it is to be your friend.” he said suddenly out of the blue. 

Robert froze as he tried to comprehend the sentence. This… this was his worse nightmare… that he was just being a burden to the other man, that he really didn’t like him at all… He should have known this would happen sooner or later. He turned his head not sure if wanted to know more tonight.

The other was silent for a moment before huffing a bit.. “Wait… That came out wrong...” he said before thinking more to himself trying to make sure the words actually came out correctly this time. Robert let the breath out he had been holding but was trying not to get his hopes either.

“Its hard to just be y-your friend… I think. Your just… really amazing you know.” he said, gaining back Robert’s attention, before grinning like a loon over at him making his heart flutter in his chest. “S-Sometimes I-I want to be more than just your friend…” Robert was now very aware of how close Vincent was to him on his couch together.

“I wish I could just touch you, you know?” he said as he let his eyes roam over him, unabashed. It made the other blush a little bit. Hey didn’t often talk about furthering their relationship, the other had been adamant about fixing him before they took it further.

But it seemed the other had been holding his own feelings back for him. He felt guilty about that, the other was waiting for his sorry ass to get better… He knew the other had been interested in him, even when they first met at the bar and he propositioned him. He was glad to this day the man had better judgment than he did. 

“Like… when your driving… I just want to reach over-” he did not need to hear his fantasies about them, he had his own thank you very much. “-and hold your hand, run my fingers over those whittling scars… e-especially when you frown to yourself when y-you think I’m not looking...” he said looking a bit dreamy now.

Oh. 

Oh he was not thinking that at all. That was… surprisingly tender to him. It had been so very long since he had any intimacy of that level and could feel his face grow a bit warmer. It seemed the other could see that because the goofy grin became shit eating now. 

“Sometimes I wouldn’t mind leaning onto your hard body when we watch movies or television just like this… You’d make a great pillow.” he said before snickering to himself before he settled to look dreamily at him again. “Or run my hand along your jawline and stubble, just because I know I would love the feeling of it.” he gave a pause looking closer at him for a moment before deciding on the next thing to tease him with. “And at nights… before we part to our own houses… I want to kiss you so badly.” he confessed to him gently.

Robert was sure the other could tell he was blushing badly by now. This was so new to him, he was sure there were actually butterflies floating in his stomach as he had no idea why this amazingly sweet, and caring dad would waste such emotions and time on someone this emotionally wreaked like him. 

“There… there is that stupid frown again.” The others voice surprised him as he looked back over to him as he had his own frown on his face focused on him. “What do you think of when you frown like that… I don’t like it whatever it is.” he said to himself. Robert remained quiet and looked away, he has already troubled this man enough as it is.

He froze in shock as he felt hands slid around his waist as he turned back wide eyed as Vincent rested his head onto his chest as he embraced him. “I hate when you look so sad, stop… you getting me drunk to work out my feelings also makes it hard for me not to want to do these things either.” he said into his chest as he laid his face down into him. 

“So… caught onto that huh?” he said after a few moments of the others presence cutting through his self hatred for now. The other made him feel warm and he was addicted to this feeling spreading through him. Despite his own thoughts he couldn’t find any other reason for staying away from him.

“Yea… I know I need to do it… It’s not healthy keeping all my anxiety inside… Thanks for that.” he said as he was most likely sobering up by now. “… this is nice.” he said smiling contently.

Robert chuckled a bit as he shifted his arm around his shoulders and hugged him back, deciding maybe their relationship needed him to give a bit more to this wonderful man on top of him as he reached down, tilting his chin up to look deep into his beautiful eyes, that was currently widening with his own surprise. And leaned in to gently press his lips onto the others, granting the man his wish. 

He had to admit, it was getting harder and harder to actually hate himself, not when Vincent has been so fucking good to him. 

“Yea, this is...”


End file.
